Give Up On Hope
by dragon3042
Summary: "Finally I've had enough of him ignoring my signs of affection! I Amy Rose will move on from that ignorant Sonic the Hedgehog to... Shadow the Ultimate Life Form!" Will she admit her love? Or will she still be chasing her tail... WARNING a bit of coarse language and ShadAmy! Don't like? GET LOST!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Give Up On Hope, this one's a ShadAmy, finally got some females in the ships lol. Love ya guys and gals, now read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 1

Shadow's P.O.V

'Not again!' I thought as I heard the all too familiar sound of boots coming fast and the whacking of a giant Piko-Piko Hammer, I tried hiding in the shadows as I knew running away was useless but to no avail "Sonic!" Amy Rose shouted as she jumped on top of me, pinning me down to the ground. "Amy for the last time, open your God damn eyes! I'm not Sonic!" I shouted, she studied me more carefully and quickly hopped off and I could actually feel my legs again. "Sorry Shadz" she said and sweat dropped "Amy" I sighed "you seem to be mistaking me for Sonic much more often lately, is there something wrong? Because I really don't like being tackled every day" I tried not to growl the last part. She seemed to have a sad look in her eyes at the mention of sonic's name when someone other than her said it, suddenly out of nowhere she dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Wow, calm down, tell me what's wrong, no need for tears, come on now" I said, trying to sooth her, I really hated seeing people cry it got on my nerves somehow, I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away "Amy I could help you if you'd just let me" I said with a surprisingly calm tone. "No! Just leave me alone!" She screamed and pulled out of my grip, leaning and sobbing against the wall behind us, I was going to respect her wishes but what did I do wrong? I got up and walked off and it pained me to do so, why was I so concerned about her? What was it that made her so special?

Amy's P.O.V

"Why can't I just be honest with myself?!" I screamed as I curled into the corner, Sonic's been ignoring my signs of affection towards him all his life and only now have I started to accept that he'll never love me… Never… Since then sometimes I get a little over depressed and go back to my old ways, but instead of Sonic it's Shadow I'm chasing after and I'm still stuck on why since they look and act nothing alike. I finally got a hold of myself and started to walk home, I'm staying with Rouge at the moment since she offered me a place so I didn't have to be alone all the time. I told her about the events that have been occurring and she just shook her head and laughed at me, when I asked her why she was laughing she told me I was doing the same thing to Shadow as I was with Sonic. I still didn't understand but she told me that I had to figure it out on my own, I think I'm starting to piece it together but I just can't believe it. It's just so strange, why the sudden change in men? First it was outgoing and heroic and suddenly its confined and dark, I eventually reached Rouge's house and unlocked the door with the spare key she gave me, the first thing I saw when I entered was Rouge starting on her delicious dinners. "Figure it out hun?" Rouge asked with a smirk as she saw me enter the house "Yeah… But why the sudden change? It just doesn't make any sense that's all" I said and walked into the living room that was connected to the kitchen and slumped onto the couch with a sigh, Rouge just laughed, she loved to tease me. "Love's like that honey, but don't worry I'm sure lover boy'll figure it out as well, personally I think he's a lot smarter than that hero Sonic" Rouge said, I started to zone out and think about what I was going to do next, should I tell him? Should I tell Shadow the Hedgehog that I was falling for him?

Author's Note:

A bit short but remember, this is only the beginning! MWAHAHAH! See you ShadAmy lovers in the next chapter! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of GUOH, Thanks again to everyone who participated: Christian Ape99, yaoifan and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, you guys are great and hopefully you're all going to stick around for a while! Now read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 2

Shadow's P.O.V

I unlocked the door to my house and entered, shutting the door behind me. I was so… Confused, I've known Amy since I first met Sonic and his friends, why was I so fond of her now? I sighed, it's been a long day and maybe I just need some sleep, I headed off to my room and tugged my skates off and slipped out of my gloves. I rested my head on my pillow and dozed off, 'finally' I thought as my dreams began flooding in. One in particular was different from the others that I usually had, it was me and Amy sitting on a park bench by a big beautiful lake and we were… Holding hands?! She looked up at me and I began to lean in close as she does the same, closing the space between us, we were an inch apart before we were touching lips, when I woke up suddenly "This can't be!" I yelled to the emptiness covering my room. Why was Amy in my dreams? Why were we holding hands? Were we about to kiss? I couldn't believe it…

Amy's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up, had a shower and got dressed for the day but something was different, I didn't want to go chasing anyone today. I realised that doing the same thing wasn't getting me anywhere with anyone so I sat down at the dining table with my cereal and hung my head low as I slowly and silently ate the tasteless food. I could hear Rouge walk in and feel her staring at me with her usual concerned look. "What's up hun?" she asked in her normal seductive tone "nothing…" I mumbled, she could easily tell I was lying and she wrapped an arm around me. "you can tell me Amy, I'm here for you, always will be" she said with a loving smile, I snapped and started to sob into her chest "No one will ever love me Rouge! No one!" I sobbed loudly, she just pulled me in closer "Shhh, it's alright… I've got an idea, stay here and finish your breakfast, I'll be back" she said and got up out of her chair, walking to her room. I felt alone again but by now I was used to it.

Rouge's P.O.V

My poor girl, no one's ever sat down and got to know her like I have and it's just plain sad! No one knows the pain they're causing her, she doesn't deserve it! I entered my room and shut the door behind me, locking it so Amy wouldn't intrude, I didn't want her to know what I was going to do but I was doing it for her, she's my friend after all. She may hate me for it or she may love me for it, I don't know and I don't care because I know this is going to work! Luckily she tells me about all her episodes with Shadow and Sonic when she gets home otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help, I grabbed my phone and started dialling Shadow's number that I still had from when we were partners in G.U.N. I put the phone to my ear and let it ring "What do you want Rouge?" he answered, I was used to him talking like this but that doesn't mean it didn't annoy me "I'm coming over, I need to talk to you, it's important" I said with a serious tone, he was silent for a while before finally answering. "Fine, see you when you get here" he said and ended the call, I proudly fist pumped, I was already halfway there. I walked out of my room to find Amy still sitting at the dining table with her bowl of cereal, to no surprise she wasn't eating it but instead staring at it "What was that about?" Amy said, not looking up from the soggy meal. "I just need to see an old friend, I won't be gone long, take care!" I said, hoping that she believed me "okay, I'll be here… as usual" Amy replied sadly, I waved and walked outside, closing the door behind me and letting out a sigh of relief. I hope she'll be okay on her own for a while.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Give Up On Hope, read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 3

Shadow's P.O.V

'What did she want this time' I thought as I took my usually pose against the wall with my arms crossed, Rouge was not my friend like people thought she was… I have no friends. Nor do I need them, I am the Ultimate Life Form and I'm above everyone else on this planet but if that's true then why do I feel my heart racing every time I get close to Amy? I heard someone knocking at the door and I walked over to open it, there I found the bat looking at me quite seriously which was very unusual for her. "We need to talk, now" she said and pushed past me into my home. "Hey! This is my house not yours bat-" I was cut off by her yelling at me "Amy likes you okay?! And if you don't learn to love her back then I swear she'll be the least of your problems!" I couldn't believe Rouge had just yelled at me, lost her cool. Not only had I never heard Rouge scream at someone before but the fact that she just shouted out that Amy liked me made this all too confusing. "Rouge I-I-" I couldn't finish before she started talking again "just take her out tonight and we won't have any problems, got it?" she said, steadying her breathing, I thought about it for a while as she walked to the front door "Rouge, tell me this isn't some sort of joke, does Amy really have feelings for me?" I asked hopefully before she could leave "Yes! Now are you going to take her out or not?" she said with her hands on her hips. I sighed "I'll pick her up at 7" I said, fighting back a smile. "Great! And Shadow…" she said but stopped to look me up and down, I stared back at her "…Wear something nice" she said and threw me a note that I easily caught before she left.

Amy's P.O.V

I'd been waiting for Rouge to return home for what felt like forever, I looked at the clock and sighed, it's only been 30 minutes. I finally heard the door unlock and I was there before it even opened to give her a massive hug and lecture but before I could, she did it to me. "Guess what honey!" she squealed in delight, I looked at her confused as she clung on to me "what?" I asked as she let go "I went over to Shadow's and asked if you and him would like to go out and watch a movie and he agreed! He'll be here at 7 to pick you up!" she said with a huge smile. I looked at her shocked then I hung my head low "you know I hate it when you make tease me like that…" I said and was about to turn away when she reached for my arm again. I turned to face her, she looked upset that I'd even mention the fact that this was a joke. "You've got to believe me Amy, I wouldn't lie to you like that" Rouge said looking into my eyes, at that I lit up. "Oh Rouge! What am I going wear? What if I say something weird and ruin everything…" I said, Rouge took my hand and led me out the door and into her car. "This calls for some extreme shopping and I'll teach you everything you need to know on the way, don't worry this date will go perfectly" she said as we entered her car, when she said 'date' I couldn't help but blush. We reached the mall in no time at all and by now I know every tactic to dating: act lady like, dating do'd and don'ts, sexiness, always accept compliments and things like that, I didn't tell Rouge this but I wasn't sure if any of these things were actually going to work on Shadow considering the type of guy he is. She practically led me to every store and bought all the clothes that I needed for the date. I didn't mind how she was basically buying things for me since whatever she thought looked good on me must look good on me. When we finally left I had basically gotten a new wardrobe she had bought that much. When we reached our house it was 6 already and I started to panic "don't worry hun it's gonna go great" she reassured me and I calmed down a little but still thought negatively, not that I could help it, I was nervous! I had thought of something while we were in the mall, something that's been keeping me on edge, did Shadow really want to go out with me or did Rouge just feel sorry for me? I guess I'd find out soon enough at this so called 'date'.

Author's Note

Now things are getting juicy! Next chapter we'll see how badly or amazing this date turns out! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 4, is new hope arising? Read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 4

Shadow's P.O.V

I walked to my closet and got into something reasonably cool for once as I didn't want to disappoint Amy at our… date. I wasn't surprised to see how dusty they all were from the lack of wearing them, they still were a perfect fit because I hadn't grown any smaller or larger from when I was created. I didn't care what Rouge thought of it as long as I liked it and Amy wasn't going to wear anything too elegant. So just to piss off Rouge I got into a black T-shirt with a fiery skull design and ripped jeans with a black leather jacket that had red stripes to match my quills, finally I put on some dark motorcycle boots to fit the look "nice" I laughed to myself as I had a look in the mirror. I grabbed my wallet and walked outside, locking the door behind me, I then got onto my motorcycle and drove off to Rouge's house with the note she gave me in my pocket. I thought about what the note had written on it, 'is that really what she was into?' I thought as I neared my destination. It confused me since she'd been chasing after Sonic all her life, I never expected a chipper young girl like that would be into… that sort of thing, I pulled up at the driveway and kicked down my bike stand. I walked up to the door and gave it a hard knock, Rouge answered and frowned as she saw what I was wearing, when I saw this I chuckled to myself. "What'd you expect?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders and a smirk "You're so lucky I went with the other outfit, otherwise you'd be dead meat!" she loudly whispered as she stepped out of the way to let me in, I obliged and looked around. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either, it was… Alright but not somewhere I'd stay for too long. "Where's Amy? Is she ready yet?" I asked impatiently "wait just one minute hun, let her make a grand entrance" she said with a smirk. "You can come out now" Rouge cooed into the dark hallway, I looked that way as well and what I saw made my jaw drop with awe. She. Was. Beautiful. She wore a slightly ripped black top with a bleeding heart design on it, black and white striped tights with a black and pink laced skirt that went halfway down her thighs, she wore grey ankle high heeled boots and just enough make up to make the look… Perfect. I started to unknowingly drool and Rouge had to push my jaw up so my mouth was closed "you don't like it do you… I can change if you want" Amy said, looking down "No!" I half yelled, quickly grabbing her hand "don't change anything, you're perfect" I said, not really thinking about what I was saying. She turned her head and blushed "thank you Shadow" she said with a cute smile 'so far so good' I thought as I led her to my dark motorcycle. "Wow, nice ride Shads" she said as she stared at my shiny bike in awe, I thanked her and helped her on, "hold on tight Rose" I said with a smirk and quickly peeked at the note that was in my pocket before starting up the motorcycle, 'Horror'_._

Amy's P.O.V

I hoped it was going well considering we had only just started, Shadow had looked at this weird crumpled up note and put it back in his pocket before starting up the bike, I wonder what it had written on there. I acted as if I didn't see it for now and held on with all my might to Shadow's waist, I hope it wasn't what I thought it was, we eventually reached our detention, it was the movie theatre. Shadow quickly hopped off the bike and helped me off as well "such a gentleman" I giggled as I grabbed the hand he had held out for me. He was… smiling, Shadow the Hedgehog was smiling at me! I blushed and looked away, it felt like he was leading me towards everything because of our strong hand hold, it was almost protective, so many times had I wanted Sonic to do this with me but I was happy it was Shadow instead, strangely I felt safe with him. I looked at all the choices on the piece of paper I was handed that had all the movies on it, I felt Shadow watching me as I quickly went through most of the movies. "So which one do you want to see?" he asked, I looked up at him and smiled playfully "this one" I pointed to a movie called Vampires vs Werewolves 3, he smirked as if impressed. "Good choice" he said and held out his hand once more for me to take, I knew Shadow wouldn't be into all that lovey dovey stuff and I didn't want to be selfish, so I choose that one since I had already seen the last two movies anyway. We got our tickets, popcorn, soda and took the best seats in the cinema. I hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster, otherwise my new hope was all for nothing…

Authors Note

They're finally at the movies! YAY! Things are getting pretty good with these two hedgehogs wouldn't you say? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 5, Read on to find out what happens next my friends!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 5

Shadow's P.O.V

Finally after all the ads and previews the movie started, at first Amy was alright but the movies before this one must've been pretty tame because this one when straight into the action and gore. She started to cling to me as if they'd come out of the screen and I'd have to Chaos Blast them back from whence they came. I put my hand on her arm and she averted her eyes from a blood-filled scene, looking into my own "don't worry, if they jump out at you I'll make sure to Chaos Spear them into tomorrow" I whispered with a smirk, she smiled and rested her head onto my shoulder. "Thanks Shadz" she said with an adorable smile, for some people this movie may be horrible and gory but to us, it was romantic and brought us closer together. Once the movie had ended we walked out hand in hand with Amy jumping around like crazy saying how good the movie was. I just smiled at her and couldn't do anything else but agree, "Amy, it's getting pretty late, maybe you'd like to come home with me?" I asked, she looked at me hopefully and gave me a hug "of course Shadzy! I'd love too!" she giggled. 'Nice' I thought as we walked back to my motorcycle, she was already coming home with me, what's next?

Amy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was going to Shadow the Hedgehog's house! Now I know Rouge didn't put him up to this, but then I thought of something else 'What if she was paying him to go out with me? No, stop it Amy, you can't think so negatively all the time!' then out of nowhere Shadow pulled the brakes and skidded to a stop. "Sh*t!" I heard Shadow say under his breath, I looked over to see Sonic standing in the middle of the road, right in front of us. I was quickly grabbed off the bike by the blue hedgehog and taken away "I've gotcha Ames, don't worry, no one's going to hurt you" I heard Sonic say as we sped away. "Does it look like I'm in any trouble?! Put me down right now Sonic the Hedgehog!" I screamed, he screeched to a halt and gently placed me on my own two feet. I dusted off my skirt and then saw Shadow come speeding towards us with his hover skates, I quickly ducked out of the way as I watched Sonic get punched square in the face. Shadow quickly stood protectively around me and scowled at Sonic "did he hurt you? If he hurt you he's-" I stopped him by putting my hands on his checks and making our lips connect. I felt him melt into it with me and grab my waist, when we parted I saw Sonic looking at me with shock. I just frowned at him "don't look at me like that Sonic, you had your chance, a long chance too and you just blew it so leave me and Shadow alone!" I yelled bringing out my Piko-Piko hammer. "But Amy how could you betray me and the others? Shadow's evil!" he yelled, I stepped towards him threateningly, "don't you dare say that about Shadow!" I yelled back. Sonic scowled at me and then stormed off in a cloud of dust. Shadow leaned in and pecked my cheek, I blushed and turned to face him "thanks Amy" he said and grabbed my waist. I kissed him and when we parted said "you're welcome Shadz" my hammer disappeared and he scooped me up and skated back to his bike. When we got back to his motorcycle he put me down but he looked kind of sad "Shadow? What's wrong?" I asked, he looked up at me, genuinely upset. "Amy, are you… Happy? You know, with me?" he asked, I just grabbed his hand and gave him another passionate kiss "I'm the happiest hedgehog in the entire world, especially now that I'm with you Shadow the Hedgehog" I said with pride evident in my voice. "Thanks Amy, I really couldn't be happier with anyone else, I'm glad I took you out tonight" he said, I smiled "anytime Shadow" I said happily as we got on the bike and sped off towards his home. When we reached Shadow's house I started to doze off but before I went to dream land I felt someone pick me up and I felt the warmth of Shadow's body close to my own, I smiled and let myself drift off.

Authors Note

Well there's the end of chapter 5 guys! A date well done! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 6, I just thought I might add that the phones in this story are in fact modern day iPhones. Now read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 6

Shadow's P.O.V

I carried Amy into the house and gently placed her on my bed, making sure not to wake her, I snuck out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me. Today was not only amazing but quite successful even with the interruption we had on the way home. I checked the clock, it was 10:30 pm, not that late for me but for the pink hedgehog in my room, I can't say the same. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and grabbed it, then clicked the accept button "hello?" I said to the unknown person on the other end "how'd it go?" the person asked excitedly. At that I instantly knew who it was "well Rouge, the movie was great and by the time I took her back to my place she was out like a light, we had a small interruption by Sonic but overall, I think I'm in" I said with a smirk. "Yes! I knew this would work, but promise me Shadow that you won't tell Amy I set you two up" she pleaded "why not?" I asked, confused of why we couldn't tell Amy the truth. "Shadow the Hedgehog if you tell Amy I set you two up then she won't think that you actually love her and lets just say you and I won't be seeing the light of day ever again if that happens!" she yelled, I had almost forgotten about Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer and how hard she can swing that thing when she's mad. "Alright I promise but I'm only keeping your secret to save my a**" I said to the desperate bat "thanks Shadow, I'll see you tomorrow so you can tell me all the details then, bye!" she giggled excitedly before hanging up. I sighed, I really hope I made the right choice by doing this…

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up in what I suspected was Shadow's bedroom and walked out into the hallway, I saw Shadow sleeping on the couch with half his body hanging off the edge. I slowly tip toed over to his ebony furred body and crouched close enough to hear his light snores, he was so cute when he was asleep and he wasn't a drooler or a loud snorer either. I lightly kissed his forehead and watched as he stirred and opened his eyes which soon connected with my own, "wakey, wakey, Shads" I whispered with a giggle. He smiled and pulled me on top of him, I laughed at him as he sat up and I ended up on his lap "what's the time Amy?" he asked still half asleep. I looked over at the clock on the wall "it's 6:30" I giggled "really? I'm surprised you woke before me" he said picking me up and placing me on one of the kitchen stools. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked with a stretch, I thought about it for a bit before answering "just some toast please" I said politely "of course" he replied, I smiled. After breakfast Shadow offered to take me home which I sadly agreed too, not wanting to leave his side "don't worry we'll do this again" he reassured me and I happily hugged him before we got on his motorbike. "I hope we don't meet up with Sonic again like last time" I angrily said to myself not noticing that Shadow had heard me, he held my hands in his with such delicacy as he looked into my eyes. "Not only will I protect you with everything I've got but I'll make sure nothing stands in the way of our love" he said closing the space between us in a passionate embrace. I was so shocked, he really did love me "wow Shadow, I didn't think you had a soft side like that" I said as we parted our lips and intertwined our fingers "you'd be surprised at all the things I keep to myself" he said. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I quickly picked it up and pressed the bright green button on the screen. "Hello?" I said to the device against my ear "how'd it go hun?" Rouge asked excitedly, I looked over at Shadow and smiled "it couldn't have gone any better" I said slightly blushing, Shadow smirked. "That's great hun, good to hear you're finally moving on" she replied, I began to hear other voices but ignored it thinking it was just the T.V, "it feels good to move on" I said happily "well I-I'll see you when you get here…Bye" she quickly said and hung up before I could say my own goodbyes, was she nervous? Why? What was going on over there? "Shadow can you come in with me when we get to Rouge's house, please? I have a weird feeling about this" he looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked "well when I was talking to Rouge she sounded really strange, like she was nervous about something" he seemed to consider what I was saying and nodded "yeah… Of course I'll come in with you" he said, I was cheered up at that "thanks Shads, now lets go see what's up with Rouge!"

Authors Note

Oooo what's got Rouge so jumpy all of a sudden? Find out next chapter! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! X3


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to GUOH 7 read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 7

Amy's P.O.V

We rolled up to my driveway and hopped off Shadow's motorbike, I hesitantly walked up to the door and unlocked it to let myself in, fearing the worst. There was an eerie feeling in the air as the whole house was filled with the little light that came from outside, it didn't do much about the darkness around the whole area but I could see a few figures. I had seen this before, Rouge did this when she was nervous and needed to calm down, she was a bat after all, I flipped the light switch to the living room and when the light filled the entire room I saw everyone waiting for me. Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Silver and Blaze were all there, sitting silently in the living room, I glanced back at Shadow who didn't seem fazed at all as if he expected this to happen but he always acted like that, right? "What's going on Rouge?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was frantic to get away from all the staring eyes, "well hun…" she sighed and turned to look at Sonic who motioned her to go on. "I… I set you up! I'm sorry! What you have with Shadow… It's not real!" she yelled as she fell into tears. "W-what?" I stuttered as I felt strong protective hands grab my waist, I looked up at Shadow who was eyeing Rouge dangerously "what's going on Shadow?" I asked, about to start balling my eyes out at any moment. "We're leaving, that's what's going on" he said as he started to pull me away, I was then grabbed harshly and pulled to the floor. I whimpered in pain as I held my side, the one I had landed on during the fall "tell her Shadow! Or I Will!" Sonic yelled, Shadow growled at Sonic harshly. "These are matters we should be discussing in private! They are none of your concern Sonic!" Shadow yelled back, I looked up at Sonic as he looked down at me, I saw pure rage and disgust in his eyes and it terrified me. "Tell her now!" he yelled again, I watched helplessly as they continued on, but there was something in Sonic's eyes, something I remembered vividly. I tried to escape back to Shadow but to no avail, Sonic's grip had gotten tighter around my head quills "Shadow! Run!" I screamed trying to warn him of what was to happen, he just looked at me confused. "Let her go! I'll tell her when she's ready to hear it!" Shadow yelled, Sonic smirked, then that smirk turned into an impossible grin, he started to glow unnaturally and I became frantic. "Please Shadow! Run!" I screamed but he shook his head in response "I won't leave your side Amy, not at a time like this, not ever" he said, I let the tears run down my face as I braced myself for something that I wasn't ready for. One of Sonic's friends who was watching the whole time walked up to Sonic, it was Tails "hey Sonic let it go, lets just go back home, okay big bro? This isn't what we planned at all" Tails said with an innocent smile. Sonic forcefully pushed Tails away and started to laugh menacingly, Tails almost flew across the room from the force, I thought they were brothers, best friends. This wasn't Sonic, this was something much, much worse, his fur turned a much darker blue, his once beautiful emerald pupils were now gone and all his quills stood up. "Sonic's Dark form" I mumbled, horrified at the sight in front of me, he stared at me before throwing me across the room just like he did to Tails. Before I blacked out I watched as everyone ran to my aid and saw Shadow looking at me, concern in his eyes and then looking back at Sonic, he was about to tear into Sonic with everything he had but was that going to be enough?

Shadow's P.O.V

That f*cking bast*rd was going to pay for hurting Amy like that, he was going to pay with his life! I got into a fighting stance with Silver and Knuckles quickly running to my side, they looked at me and nodded, they understood the situation. Dark Sonic lifted his hand and aimed it right at us, we ran outside and ducked as I ball of dark energy came right for us. He lifted off the floor and floated outside to us, Silver rose as well using his psychokinesis, this was going to be a long and exhausting fight but I wasn't doing it for myself, I wasn't doing it for them, I was doing this for Amy.

Authors Note

I know this may be a bit off with Dark Sonic's powers but that's just how I picture him, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! X3


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 8 This chapter is all in Shadow's P.O.V because that's just how it turned out, anyway read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On hope Chapter 8

Shadow's P.O.V

I got up off the ground, helping Knuckles up in the process and we regained our composure whilst Silver telekinetically hovered to Dark Sonic's level "looks like we're going to have to knock some sense into him" I said to Knux and Silver. They both nodded and we were ready for anything he could throw at us. I went in for a homing attack which he easily shrugged off, Knuckles had his fists ready to strike a blow to the floating hedgehog's face but he quickly dodged it and punched the echidna in the stomach, I ducked as the red Mobian flew over my head and into a tree. While Dark Sonic was watching me and Knuckles, Silver telekinetically pulled a tree out of the ground behind him and took a swing at the dark one as if he was a baseball. Dark Sonic had gotten hit right in his side and flew into one of the boulders close by, smoke covered the area as all three of us cautiously walked over to where Dark Sonic was, knowing this probably wasn't over yet. He quickly rushed out of the smoke and pulled me into the air with his strong grip around my neck as he shot a dark chaos blast at the the other two causing them both strong damage. When I was about to Chaos Spear him I felt his grip loosen and I watched as we fell from the sky. I closed my eyes expecting a painful shot to my spine but instead I felt a strange energy carry me safely to the ground. "Thanks Silver" I said as he helped Knuckles up and gave me a smile and a nod, I looked over at Sonic to see he was back to his normal form but unconscious. "What happened?" Knuckles said to us as he looked confusedly at the defeated hedgehog before us all. "A thank you would be nice" I heard a voice say, I knew that voice very well "Amy?" I asked concernedly as she limped up to me. She then passionately kissed me and I soon accepted it and kissed back "what did you do?" I heard Silver ask my pink lover "there's a lot of things a hammer can do when you're angry enough" she said as she proudly pointed to her Piko-Piko Hammer sitting upwards in the dirt. "You threw it?!" Knuckles exclaimed "more like pelted it right at his head!" she yelled at the unconscious Sonic laying on the ground "nice" I said as I realised how much damage the blow actually did. "Well it's not like I was going to sit around here and let my Shadow get beaten up" she said with a cute smile "thank you Amy" I said smiling back. "So what are we going to do with him?" Knuckles said with a hint of disgust in his expression "I vote we leave him there to think about how stupidly insane he went, all in favour say I" I said. Everyone there said I and we all headed back inside "I'll get my things" Amy said "why?" I asked, she looked at me unimpressed. "Well there's no way in hell I'm staying here, no offence to Rouge but she isn't great at protecting anything except her jewels" Amy replied, I lightly chuckled. "Alright, get going" I approvingly said, she smiled and bounded down the hallway towards the sanctuary known as her room. "You're going to protect her with every bit of your existence because right now the only reason you still exist is because she does, got it?" I heard Rouge say threateningly behind me, I just rolled my eyes "yeah, alright" she gave me a serious look. "I mean it Shadow! You don't want her being depressed, i-it breaks your heart to see someone like that" Rouge said, looking like she was about to cry "I promise she'll be in the safest of care Rouge" I said, turning and placing my hands on her shoulders. "Alright we should get going before he wakes up" I heard Amy say as she returned with two backpacks, one in her hand and one on her back. I nodded and she handed me the backpack that was in her hand and I put it on my own back, we left the house and got onto my shiny motorcycle. She waved to all her friends and we were safely heading back to my house 'hopefully nothing else will go wrong today' I thought as I held my side with one hand.

Author's Note

There's the short fight scene you were all waiting for, sucky I know, I hope you all enjoyed anyway! X3


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 9 now read on my ShadAmy loving friends!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 9

Amy's P.O.V

We finally reached Shadow's house with no other issues, which was great since I really didn't need anymore problems. "Welcome home" Shadow whispered, kissing my cheek "I'm happy to finally be home" I said whilst getting off his motorcycle. We walked up to the front door and Shadow unlocked it eagerly, I once again stepped into the beautiful home that Shadow resided in. "Okay, you can put your stuff in the spare room whilst I start on dinner" he said, as he passed me my other backpack, I studied him for a minute. "Are you sure? I mean, you did just fight Dark Sonic and it wouldn't be right for you to cook for me in your state, so in exchange for your hospitality I shall cook for us both, okay?" I said with a smile, I then headed for the spare room that was now mine with not another word. After I put all my things away I returned to the living room "Shadow, about today… Did Rouge really set us up? Is this all just for show?" I asked with a frown, he looked at me and sighed. "Amy, Rouge did ask me to take you out but after that night I realised that I truly loved you for who you are" he admitted, I held his cheeks in my hands and passionately kissed him. "That's all I wanted to hear" I said before kissing him again, this soon turned into a make-out session and then escalated further… Lets just say we didn't eat dinner last night.

Shadow's P.O.V

I woke up with a yawn and stretched my limbs, I ran my hands through my quills which were a complete mess. I looked down at the pink slumbering figure next to me and it all soon came rushing back to me "well that was fun~" I said quietly, trying not to wake her. I got up and headed for the shower, I only had a quick one, just long enough that I could fix up my quills and fur. Once I was done with my morning routine I got dressed in my normal attire and headed down to the kitchen to make a start on breakfast. Halfway through making pancakes I heard footsteps from my room, my guess was Amy was finally awake, she came into the kitchen with her fur and quills a mess and she was dressed in her bathrobe. "Look who slept in this time" I said with a smirk "oh shut up Shadow" she playfully said with a smile. "So how was last night?" I asked, looking over to see the bright blush on her muzzle "good, real good~" she said tiredly, her answer made me chuckle, I served up the plate of pancakes for each of us and we happily ate the sweet meal. "Alright Amy, I've got to go" I said softly once I had finished eating my food "where?" she asked confusedly, I couldn't tell her where I was going, it was something that she didn't need to be involved in. "Work" I simply said, quickly heading for the door grabbing my jacket along the way "oh, where do you work?" she asked "Amy look, I really have to go okay? I'll see you later" I said as I walked out the door. I sighed, I was in for it when I got home, I got onto my motorbike and drove off to my destination. Assassination, that was my 'job', I kill people for a living. I'm not proud of what I do but I needed the money at the time and now I can't stop, I'm way too good and it pays really well. I definitely wasn't going to tell Amy about this, I'd hide it for as long as possible, I know it was bad to hide something like this from her but it was for the best, I mean who would want to date an assassin? I couldn't let the organisation know that I had someone dear to me either, they'd hurt her just to keep me doing their dirty work until I died, which wouldn't be for a long time now. I parked the bike a few blocks away from the house that held the victim inside, hopefully I could get this over and done with so I can get back home to Amy. I walked over to the victim's house and jumped the backyard fence, luckily the back door was left unlocked which was easier than usual. I walked straight in looking for a female human with long blonde hair, green eyes and quite tall for her age, which was 25. I saw her sitting on the couch so I crept up behind her and snapped her neck, not only does the organisation give me the victims I have to kill but how I kill them as well. I was about to walk out when I heard a small voice behind me "mummy?" a small child asked walking over to the dead woman, she started to cry seeing her mother's head facing the wrong way. "Mummy!" she screamed, bawling her eyes out and crying into her mother's chest, I heard nothing else so I guessed she had no father. I left the house with a straight face, I may have just orphaned a young girl but this is just part of what I do, it's happened so many times now that I'm used to it… I'm a monster and that's all I'll ever be…

Author's Note:

What do you think about Shadow's 'job'? I finally got some really good ideas for this story! I hope you're enjoying it! X3


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 10 Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback on What We Shared! Each review and PM truly does make my day so thank you! :3 Anyway, on with the story!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 10

Shadow's P.O.V

I was away for about 3 hours before I got home, I sighed and opened the door 'remember Shadow, act like it was just a normal day' I mentally said. As I suspected Amy was waiting for me with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face "so how was 'work'?" the word 'work' sounded more emphasised when she said it, which worried me greatly. I couldn't even lie by saying today was a good day "bad, the job is really tough to stomach sometimes" I replied. "So, what is the 'job'?" she said with her expression never changing 'think of a lie, think of a lie' I mentally repeated "I work in a hospital" I said sternly, though she wasn't convinced. I looked down shamefully "I saw someone pass away today, her neck was snapped and her daughter was there… She probably saw the whole thing" I said as I walked to the couch. I felt a bit better having told Amy some of the truth, she came over and sat on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck lovingly. "I'm so sorry Shadow, that's horrible" she said and snuggled into my chest fur, I rested my chin on her head "don't be sorry, it happens every day" I replied, she looked up at me "it shouldn't though, it's not right! Sonic used to believe it wasn't right either…" she said with sadness in her tone. I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled back into my chest fur, I wonder what that pain in the a** was doing now.

Sonic's P.O.V

I sprinted out of the house and kept running, never stopping or resting, I tried to apologise, I tried so hard but no one cared, not even Tails and he was my brother! I finally felt my knees give in underneath me and I came to a harsh stop, when I looked at my surroundings I realised I had been running at top speed for a while. I was lost but I didn't care, it's not like I had anything to live for anymore, I pulled a dark purple shard of crystal from my quills. It brought back so many memories, I thought if I was going forever I was bringing one last evil with me, the only existing part of Dark Gaia. I kept it so no other evil could get their hands on it but also as a reminder of a great friend I used to have, I wish he was here now, Chip… Suddenly I heard a strange voice 'Hello again, hero' a dark and disturbing voice said, I frantically looked around in search of where the voice came from "who's there?" I yelled into the gloomy woods. I looked back at the now glowing crystal in shock 'how long has it been now? A few years maybe?' it laughed menacingly "what? Who are you?" I asked the purple object in my hand. 'A better question would be why, wouldn't you agree? I mean did you ever stop to ask yourself why you can still hear the voices telling you to do bad things?' the voice said. I had never really thought about it, I always thought they'd just go away 'do you want to know why we never left you? Because we're apart of you now, until the day you die' the crystal said darkly, making me feel nervous "Who are you? Answer me!" I screamed dropping the crystal on the ground and backing up against a tree in fear 'we are the last piece of Dark Gaia, the piece that changed you… Sonic the Hedgehog' I covered my ears attempting to shut the voices out. 'We can help you, help you get the revenge you deserve' it said "r-revenge is never the answer!" I yelled back. 'Oh but Sonic this revenge is special, you do want to protect Amy Rose don't you?' it asked, I unblocked my ears as it mentioned her name. "She's in trouble?" I asked 'yes, Shadow is evil, he could do anything to her now that he's gained her trust! He could eve give her over to Robotnik!' it yelled, I gasped "b-but how do you know this?" I asked. I heard him laugh again 'common sense Sonic, everyone's got it' I frowned at his dull joke "so what can I do?" I asked. "Just come closer and you will be capable of the revenge you seek' it whispered, I was cautious at first since he kept saying revenge but I didn't have any other choice. I did as he said and leaned in so close that my nose was touching the shard, suddenly a dark cloud of smoke surrounded me. I tried running but I couldn't move my legs, I breathed in the smoke once I couldn't hold my breath any longer. An unbearable pain took over my body and before I entered unconsciousness I saw my fur grow longer and turn a darker shade of blue and my gloves were ripping from the pressure of my body growing in size.

Author's Note:

Did you like all the Sonic Unleashed references? I'm using the shard of Dark Gaia and one of Sonic's forms in this story so I hope you all like it! X3


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 11 Thank you all so much for reading my stories, because of all your support my grades in English have been going up! I used to suck at English but because I'm alway writing narratives (aka the Sonic fanfics XD) my teacher thinks I'm great at writing! Thank you all so much! Anyway, read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 11

Amy's P.O.V

Shadow has been on edge lately and I have no idea why, he wouldn't tell me and he doesn't let me try to help him out at all. He doesn't know this but sometimes he talks in his sleep, one night I heard him mumbling 'don't hurt her' and another night I heard him saying 'I'll kill you' and he's been waking up in the middle of the night, I think he's been having nightmares. I got up off the couch and walked into Shadow's room, he hasn't been getting enough sleep during the night so now he has to sleep in the day, leaving me with nothing to do. I heard a knock at the door, I was walking over to answer it when it burst open and I was grabbed so fast I couldn't see who it was. "Let go of me!" I screamed at the kidnapper "What do you want?!" I screamed again, he just growled at me. "Shadow!"

Shadow's P.O.V

My eyes shot open as I heard her scream my name, I rubbed my temples "damn nightmares" I whispered and got up. "Amy?" I softly yelled expecting her to come running at the sound of my voice like she usually did but nothing happened, I started searching the entire house for her, nothing. "That's not like her at all" I said to myself, then I saw the door, hanging off it's hinges as if an elephant rammed it in. "Oh no" I said, running over to the door, the outside of the strong wooden door had spike marks on it, as if someone was wearing sharp metal spiked shoes and kicked the door in with them. "Amy!" I yelled hoping to hear her voice again, wait, her voice, the scream didn't come from my nightmare, Amy's really in trouble! I quickly threw my skates on and got on my motorbike, I drove to Rouge's house hoping that she might know what happened. I drove up her driveway and jumped off my bike, not even putting the stand down, I ran up to the door and yelled out to her "Rouge let m-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because as soon as my fist collided with the door it opened on its own. "Rouge?" I said, staring at the trashed house that belonged to the usually clean bat, I heard someone groan from inside and ran to their aid. It was Rouge, she was lying on the floor, she looked like she was in bad condition "Rouge, What happened?" I asked whilst picking her up in my arms bridal style and bringing her outside "that monster… Is actually… A monster!" she choked out. "What do you mean? What monster?" I asked "Sonic… He's a…" before she could finish she passed out in my arms, I had to get her to a hospital and fast. I couldn't take her on my bike so I had to skate there as fast as I could, about ten minutes of skating later she was in the hospital getting patched up. I had to keep looking and check on the others, they could be hurt too, I quickly left after my short thank you and goodbye to the doctors and headed for Tails' workshop. 'Sonic wouldn't be crazy enough to hurt his brother, would he?' I asked myself, then again he has before. I finally reached the next destination and kicked open the door not bothering to knock. "Tails! Tails are you here?!" I yelled out, hoping the poor kitsune wasn't seriously injured, I really didn't want to have to explain to the doctors why I was bringing in so many unconscious bodies.

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't been as active as I was before, it's just that I've been bombarded with assessments and tons of homework from school. So again I apologise for the late release but at least I'm trying to finish it, so yeah… Hope you're all enjoying the story anyway! X3


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 12 now read on my Sonic loving friends!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 12

Tails' P.O.V

"What's with all the screaming?" I asked as I watched Shadow run around frantically "Tails! You're okay? Good" he said and sighed with relief, I give him a confused look "why would I not be okay?" I asked, he looked at me seriously. "You can't stay here, So-" he was cut off by the sound of a door being smashed in "we have to go, Now!" he yelled and picked me up over his shoulder. "There's a secret exit at the back of the workshop" I said knowing we probably couldn't go through the front door. I look back one last time to see the thing of my nightmares "Sonic… No…" I whispered and hung my head low, sobbing, it can't be him… We reached the exit and Shadow kicked open the door "I'll take you to my place, we'll be safe there for now" he said and we snuck around to the front of the house. He dropped me and I jumped onto the back of his motorbike and he hit the accelerator. "What was that thing?" he asked "… Werehog…" I simply said, I felt his shocked look when I said that "but they've been extinct for centuries!" he yelled back "What are you talking about?" I asked wiping away my tears. I was confused but interested in what the striped hedgehog was saying "while I was searching the ARK files, I found one on the Werehog species, they were a massive threat to human kind, so the humans and Werehogs went to war but the humans wiped them out and since then there have been no Wherehog sightings" he informed me with a serious look on his face. "The only possible explanation that Sonic's a Werehog again would have something to do with Dark Gaia but we destroyed him ages ago so, it can't be…" I mumbled as we arrived at Shadow's house. This was getting confusing and really out of hand, we needed to figure this out before something really bad happens or things get a lot worse.

Sonic's P.O.V

I searched everywhere in the house for Tails but he wasn't here, I smashed my fist into one of the walls and it crumbled into a pile of debris. I gave up and headed back to where Amy was hidden "You bast*rd!" Amy screamed when I got back, she was really starting to get on my nerves "Amy don't you ever shut up?!" I barked back at the tied up girl. "You know Shadow will come for me and when he does you're dead meat!" she threatened, I chuckled to myself, the laugh soon got louder and more psychotic until I was laughing so hard I was about to cry. "Shadow? He couldn't take me on now even if he had the whole G.U.N army!" I yelled back with a psychotic smile. Shadow was scared sh*tless of Werehogs and I knew this because when the world had split and Dark Gaia ruled, we had asked Shadow to help us but as soon as he saw me he had ran for it. We didn't see him again until the world was fixed and when we asked him what happened he pretended he didn't know what we were talking about, Shadow's a good liar so everyone believed him, except for me. She dropped her head and started to sob… Again. I rolled my eyes, I didn't care, I had no feelings for her anymore and I never will, the only feeling I have now is anger and betrayal. "Even if he does successfully come for you, he wouldn't be able to face his fears long enough to retrieve you… Alive" I said sadistically and an evil grin started to form on my face. She looked up at me with her eyes wide "Sonic, please listen to me, this isn't you! It's the beast, he's controlling you!" I snarled at her again. "No Amy, it's all me!" I said and couldn't help but laugh again, no one can stop me now and I was finally getting the revenge I deserve… Revenge…

Author's Note:

Things are getting real now! 0o0 Can Shadow save Amy in time? Find out next chapter! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 13 now read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 13

Shadow's P.O.V

By now I had paced the room a hundred times, I know this because Tails had been counting. "That's it! I can't just stand around here, I'm going to find Amy!" I said and was about to speed out the door when someone grabbed my wrist. "No! You won't be able to fight Sonic off long enough, plus we don't even know where to look" he said with concern evident in his eyes. "Fine, Where do we start then?" I said, eager to get out and kick a** already "hmm… There was a specific cave Sonic went to when his Werehog form took over, we never knew why" he said with his hand on his chin in deep thought. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said as I pulled him along and out the front door, "we can't take your motorbike, follow me" he said and led me into a thick forest where we continued our search. 'Amy… Where is she? Is she alright? What has that f*ck done to her?!' These thoughts clouded my mind as we continued the tiresome search for my love.

Amy's P.O.V

"Please Sonic, let me go!" I screamed again, I knew he wasn't going to let me go back to Shadow but it was worth a try and if it still doesn't work than I might as well annoy the crap out of him. He had taken us to some sort of cave and he was currently sitting in the corner of it facing the wall with his head hung low, I had no idea why. "Sonic, maybe I can help you" I said, I knew it was a bad idea but I definitely wasn't going to stay in here any longer "you can't help me… Not anymore" he said, unmoving. His ear started to twitch and his head lifted slightly "dinner's here" he said with an evil smile and pounced outside, I gasped as I saw his emerald eyes turn dark as he said that, as if he changed into a different person. He then dragged something in which he held in his powerful jaws "Eww, Sonic!" I screeched as he held a plump, dead deer in his jaws. He dropped it and gave me a confused look "what? It's just deer, maybe a little raw but still deer, you've eaten it before" he argued with a smirk, I looked down in shame. "You think I was dumb enough to believe you when you said that the date you forced me to go to served fancy chicken? Ha!" he laughed. He then proceeded to rip into the gut of the animal and devour it, I felt like throwing up it was horrible, disturbing even. Sonic saw this and rolled his eyes, he then got up and dragged the animal to his spot in the corner, I could still hear the ripping but at least his huge figure was covering most of the gruesome scene. "See? You still have some sense and humanity as to not eat in front of me, you could be normal again Sonic!" I said and heard the ripping stop, I didn't know if he was finished or if my words had finally got to him. "Amy" he sighed and turned to face me, blood covering his almost wolf like muzzle and his eyes turning bright emerald again "haven't you realised yet? I can't, no one forgave me before, so tell me, what makes you think they'll forgive me now?" he said with a serious but sympathetic look. I looked down, trying not to look into his hypnotic green eyes, I didn't want to talk about it anymore… "Exactly"

Author's Note:

I know it took me a while to finally finish but it's here! I ran out of ideas but I think I'm back on track now, Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 14 Do you guys remember last chapter when Sonic was talking about how no one forgave him? Well I was originally going to have Amy say she forgave him and he realised what was happening but I went against it because I really wanted a fight scene and a crazy ending. I know I'm evil, MWAHAHAHA! Anyway read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 14

Tails P.O.V

"This is it, we have to be extremely quiet, as a Werehog Sonic has enhanced senses, including his hearing" I said to the eager ebony hedgehog next to me "then why don't we use that to our advantage instead?" he said with a smirk before throwing a Chaos Spear into the distance, far from the cave. A huge figure crept out of the cave and shot off with amazing speed, it could've only been one person. We ran into the cave and searched "we have to hurry, he'll be back any mo-" I was cut off by a low growling voice "looking for something? Or should I say someone!" it was Sonic, he had Amy tied up next to him as he stood on all fours like an animal as his bright green eyes turned a darker shade. "Shadow!" she exclaimed excitedly when she saw my dark companion "coming back for her was your biggest mistake yet Shadow!" Sonic said with a wicked smile that was aimed right at his rival. He threw the pink hedgehog with great force behind him and with a mighty roar he ran towards the striped hedgehog with a speed faster then the naked eye could see, fangs bared to kill.

Sonic's P.O.V

I pounced onto Shadow and held him by his neck in my strong grip, he choked out a Chaos Blast right into my stomach. Lucky in this form he can't kill me no matter how hard he tries because of all the dark chaos energy flowing through me, despite this I could still feel pain. I was sent flying through the air and into a tree, I quickly regained my composure just as he was about to send I punch to my face, I blocked it and sent my own punch into his chest. I saw Tails running to help Amy and ran over and sent a quick kick to his side "Sonic! That's your brother!" Amy screamed at me as I watched him smack into a tree and fall into unconsciousness "not anymore" I growled darkly. I received a hard kick to the face and flew a few feet before landing roughly on my side, I then saw Shadow pulling at the ropes that held Amy in place. "Never again" I mumbled before standing and running full force towards Shadow, I heard him yell 'Chaos' but I reached him before he could yell the next word. The force of the ram had put some distance between us and bought me some time as it seemed I had actually hurt him "you better take a good long look Shadow the Hedgehog!" I yelled out to him as I lifted Amy up by her neck and rose onto my legs. "For this will be the last time you ever see Amy Rose alive again!" I said watching his eyes grow wide "no Sonic! Don't do it!" he yelled, I just smiled psychotically and ripped a huge gash into Amy's stomach, feeling her organs under my strong claws.

My revenge, I had got it and Sonic would soon regret the act of killing Amy Rose for as long as he lived…

Author's Note:

I had a mental argument with myself at who I wanted the last P.O.V to be, it was either Sonic or Shadow. I chose Sonic because it made this chapter more how I wanted it to turn out, BTW the ending shall be next chapter so I hope you've all enjoyed this story! X3


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 15 I'm so sorry about this being so late but school's been a drag and they've been given me so many assignments and assessments that I could drown in them all! DX Anyway read on and enjoy the final chapter!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 15

Amy's P.O.V

I was dropped onto the floor and I just lay there looking up at the cloudy sky… Wondering… Thinking about my life and how it was all about to end… Just like that. "Amy!" I heard my name being shouted by my lover and tried looking up, failing badly, which is when I actually started to notice the huge hole in my stomach and how badly it was bleeding. "Oh Chaos… Amy" I heard Shadow mumble as he knelt down beside me, propping my head up and into his lap. "S-Shadow?" I stuttered as I felt what I could only assume was his tears falling onto my cheek, Shadow never cries in front of others, not one single tear. "We'll get you help… Please… You'll live, I promise!" he said sadly which made me laugh a little "Shadow, you and I both know that's a promises you can't keep" I said as he gently put my hand in his. "It's okay Shadow, you know… The day I lost hope, was the day I found a stronger one because… That's the day, I fell in love with you Shadow the Hedgehog" I said placing one hand on his cheek. He leaned in and I happily used my last breath to feel his soft lips on mine… Happy…

Sonic's' P.O.V

I watched the whole scene play out and I felt like crying, what had I done? This is not what I wanted at all! No one should've been hurt! "Shadow… I-I, I'm so sorry I- this is all my fault, I didn't want this… I didn't want this!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face, soon a weird feeling flowed through me that I couldn't explain… Shadow stood up with his hands into fists, rage in his eyes, he scared me when he looked like that, he looked like he was out to kill and his sights were set on me. "Shadow I'm so sorry! It wasn't me I swear! I was taken over by Dark-Ahh!" I suddenly screamed in agony before I could finish as this strange pain came out of nowhere. After a few minutes of pure screaming and agony that felt like an eternity I eventually opened one eye to see that it wasn't Shadow causing this, I could tell by the confused look he had on his tan muzzle but if it wasn't him then it must be… I kept screaming, the pain kept coming. the agonising, burning, horrible pain… But this is what I deserved, I hope the pain killed me… I'm sorry Shadow.

Shadow's P.O.V

I had lost the one I loved… He had killed her… That monster! When his eyes returned to their normal bright emerald from the strange dark green he had suddenly started screaming in pain as if an unknown force was sending molten lava into his veins. This was amusing to observe but there was also this weird hint of worry that I brushed off angrily. He howled at the moon with his eyes wide open… One of them was turning black with his pupil turning bright purple, I watched as he slowly stopped and stared at me with his one normal eye and one dark eye. He then collapsed, coughing up blood but continued to stare at me "Shadow… Just kill me, finish me off… Please, I can't live with this monster inside of me… I can never be normal again, my chances at forgiveness are completely ruined… Revenge is not what I wanted… Kill me!" he yelled chokingly. I just stood there, eyes wide in shock 'What the hell Shadow?! Go and kill him while he's vulnerable! He told you too so put him out of his misery!' I mentally yelled at myself but I didn't move again until I decided to leave him to his agony. I'd come back for Tails later and tell him all that's happened, or should I even tell him? This is a lot to take in for a young boy like Tails. I once again knelt beside the corpse that was my former lover and gently picked her up, I would carry her all the back home and properly bury her. I stopped and took one look back to see Sonic was gone, all that was left was a trail of blood and a few tiny pieces of torn up gloves. I knew something big was coming, it could even be happening right at this very moment, I knew we'd meet again and the events that would occur would cause distress to not only myself but the world as we know it as well…

Author's Note:

How'd you like the ending chapter? 3 different P.O.V's just for you guys! Anyway I'll definitely be making a sequel to this story but I don't want to give anything away just yet. Well there's my ShadAmy story Give Up On Hope, I hope you've all enjoyed the story and thanks to all of you guys for being there for me all the way, YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! :D Until we meet again in the next story my friends, Dragon out! X3


End file.
